


Tyrek Lannister: Journey to Greatness

by HarryStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryStark/pseuds/HarryStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrek Lannister is the son of Tygett Lannister. After losing his memories, he starts to play an active role in the Game of Thrones. This the story of the life of Tyrek Lannister, the True Lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyrek Lannister: Journey to Greatness

Tyrek Lannister : Rise to Greatness I slowly opened my eyes aware of the raging headache I was suffering from. I didn't seem to remember anything. Who I was, where I was, e.t.c. As my eyes became used to the light around me, I noticed I was in an old fashioned bedroom with a four poster bed.

Looking in front of me was an old man who kept prodding me. Fixing him with my worst murderous stare, I asked in my coldest voice, "What is the meaning of this? Who are you? Where am I?" He smiled genially back and replied, "Ah, Master Tyrek, awake at last, I see. You had a terrible fall yesterday resulting in a concussion. It appears you lost all your memories. Here are the books you should read to get a better idea. Your journal and a concise book detailing everything about this world you would ever want to know. Now, your mother would like to meet you." He handed over a battered diary and a thick tome. Then he took his leave, holding the door open for a thin woman to come in.

She certainly wasn't stunningly pretty, in fact she seemed quite plain. It was her eyes and the shine in them and on her face in general that really made you like her. She had an anxious look on her face as she walked in. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She moved over to me and held me to her. I could immediately feel some sort of bond to her even if I couldn't remember her. We remained that way for a while, comfortable in silence. Eventually she left. I think she realised that despite her maternal feelings towards me, I could never harbor that sort of connection with her ever again owing to the loss of my memories. I began to read the books sitting next to me. After all, I needed to get a clearer idea of what i wanted.

 

Two hour later: I had finished the books a while ago. My mind was swimming with all the information. I knew what needed to be done. I needed a game plan to make my way to the top. My fist clenched with determination. Slowly, I set my mind to that one task, and after a few minutes a smirk curled on my face. I needed to play these people like the harps they were. Without knowing, they would be my instruments. Not just in Westeros but Essos as well. The other continents were insignificant to my plan.

The first step was to impress my close family and make them give me the resources I needed to make my way to the top. And for that I needed my dearest uncle, Tywin. Apparently I hadn't made the best of impressions on him the first time around. Well, that was going to change. I was going to rob him of all his affections and wrest a special place in his heart. He fancied himself as a python, a cunning man, but I was going to strangle him by his own long tail.

As if on cue, the door softly opened and an imposing man entered. He had a balding head with blonde hair and green, golden flecked eyes similar to my own. Immediately getting out of my bed, and bowing low to him, I stated, "Lord Tywin, a pleasure as always." His eyes showed the barest hint of surprise, but I had caught it. He considered himself to be a master at playing the game. But what he wasn't aware of was that in the end, they were all pawns on my board. I was going to milk him for all he was worth.

"Tyrek. I heard of your fall. I was very displeased with your action. Most unfitting of a Lannister, as I may remind you."

Pulling out a chair for him and standing myself, I replied, "Yes, most unfortunate that. I lost my memories to that accident as well. Regardless, it's how we tackle the future that matters."

"Yes. Have you got a better idea of this world now?" Now it was time.

"Absolutely. I finished "The History of Westeros and Essos" as well as my journal. Rather immature boy I was, I must say."

Again the surprise in his eyes and a slight disbelief. "I see. Then you won't mind if I question you would I? Who were the dragons that Aegon used to conquer Westeros?"

That was an easy question for him. "Vhagar, Meraxes, and Balerion the Black Dread."

He was impressed. "I see. And when did Balerion meet his death?"

"In 94 AC, during the reign of King Jaehahaerys I Targaryen of old age, around 200 years." There it was again but more evident.

"Impressive. I will come to meet you again, soon. For now, rest" He quickly walked out.

After him came Tyrion Lannister, his cousin. He waddled in and soon enough the two became good friends. Tyrion was a smart person, whose knowledge he valued. So when Tyrion challenged him to Cyvasse, he didn't pass up the opportunity. After learning the basics, he soon began to thrash Tyrion at the game handily.

It was a good challenge of mettle. The only difference between his strategy and others was that he concentrated on minimising his losses and maximising the oppositions losses. He soon lost himself into the game. Only around midnight did Tyrion notice the time and left him to sleep after losing about a dozen games at the hands of the boy.

Tywin:

He had been impressed with the change in his nephew. Maybe the fall had been for good after all. The boy did not seem to be a neglectful idiot as he had been the last time he had seen him. Now, in his place was a quiet, knowledgeable boy. Maybe he should take the boy on as his squire. But he needed to test the boy's cunning as well. For that, Cyvasse was the best option to see the boy's battlefield skills and tactics.

So, the following day, he headed over to the boy again. He walked in to be greeted with the same show of respect as yesterday. He was extremely surprised when he saw a gleam of recognition in the boy's eyes when he saw the Cyvasse set. Assuming Tyrion had shown him the basics, he started the game...

 

Two hours later, Tywin found himself walking out of the boy's rooms slightly bamboozled and filled of respect for the boy he had lost every game to.. He had prided himself on being one of the best players in the Seven Kingdoms but not any longer. The boy was a genius, as smart as one could be.

So, he headed over to his brother Tygett eager to take the boy on. "Tygett I must say, I have been very pleased with your son. In fact, I find myself full of pride at how true a Lannister he is. So, I come to you with a proposition. Would you consent to letting your son squire for me?"

Tygett was surprised at the offer but jubilant. He quickly accepted. Tywin walked back to Tyrek's chambers, happy with the result. Tyrek it seemed was also happy with the squire ship. He was pleased with the boy's decision. So, he was surprised when he asked a request.

Tyrek:

It was now time to put phase two of his plan into action. "Uncle, I couldn't help but think. I'm the second son and as such will only gain a small amount of land when I get knighted. So, I would like to ask a boon of you." "Anything, anything." The man it seemed grew dumber every minute. It seemed he had grown on him. It was now time to throttle him. "I want to establish a trading house. So, could you buy me a trading ship?" "Why would you want to establish a trading house?" "Well, Knights only get a small piece of land and maybe a castle. I get the feeling I'm bound for bigger like you, Uncle. So, for that I need resources. And that's going to come from my trading house." The flattery helped there, if the small smirk on his face was anything to judge by. "I suppose I agree. I'll pay for your ventures, as you're my squire and a Lannister to boot." So, he felt indebted to me because of my agreement to him to become his squire. "Thank you, Uncle. I promise you won't be disappointed." Oh, I can assure you won't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. Pls message, or like, or favourite this story. Update coming up soon enough.


End file.
